Please Never Say That
by Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han
Summary: For IchiHitsu Day! Kelanjutan dari fic Wanna be Your Love. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sebelum aku pergi." Jantung Ichigo seketika berhenti berdetak selama sedetik, begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Hitsugaya yang terakhir tadi.


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Please Never Say That © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**_Happy IchiHitsu Day!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menjalani hubungan yang khusus. Hidup mereka berdua berlangsung biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada aktivitas yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka memang sengaja disembunyikan demi kepentingan keduanya, meski begitu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya selalu bisa mencuri waktu untuk bermesraan tanpa ketahuan _shinigami _lain.

Padahal mereka melakukannya sering, tapi tak ada yang tau. Mereka pacaran secara ghaib apa ya? Keduanya memang setiap hari bertemu dan memberi sapaan, yang sudah pasti Ichigo dulu yang memberi salam dan disahut protes oleh Hitsugaya karena tidak memanggilnya dengan Kapten Hitsugaya.

Ichigo berjalan santai menuju Divisi 10, tujuannya sudah pasti menjenguk sang kekasih tercinta. _Shinigami- Shinigami_ yang heran akan kedatangan Ichigo, bertanya ada urusan apa dia sehingga berada di Divisi 10 ini. "Ingin memberi bento ini untuk Toushiro," ucap Ichigo tanpa ada rasa gugup akan ketahuan oleh para anak buah Hitsugaya. Bersikap seperti biasa saja. Itu cukup.

"Oh, e-eh, kau membuat bento ini atau kau disuruh _Taichou_ untuk membelikannya?"

"Kebetulan ini dari Karin. Dia membuatkan ini untuk menyogok Toushiro agar mau membantu klub sepak bolanya melawan klub lain di _Summer Cup_ nanti. Jadi aku sebagai perantaranya. Apa ada masalah?" si _Shinigami Daiko_ yang tak mau ketahuan ingin mengapeli Kapten mereka, berbohong. Para _shinigami_ tak menaruh curiga padanya. Mereka pun pamit pergi.

Ichigo membuka pintu, kepalanya masuk duluan untuk memastikan Hitsugaya ada didalam atau tidak. Bingo! Yang dicari ternyata sedang asik menikmati secangkir teh tradisional Jepang –pemberian Unohana Retsu– di sofa. Pemuda rambut oranye nyentrik itu berfikir sejenak, pasti Toushiro tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap, sudah seperti maling sekarang. Tapi maling kali ini adalah maling hatinya Hitsugaya. Ciaaa~

Ichigo kini sudah tepat di belakang Hitsugaya, senyumannya mengembang seketika setelah sang kekasih mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap mata hazel Ichigo dengan senyuman tipis. "_Konichiwa_, Toushiro," sapa Ichigo dengan masih tersenyum. Hitsugaya berniat untuk membalasnya. Namun, hal itu tidak jadi Ia lakukan, karena Ichigo tiba-tiba mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Meski singkat, mereka berdua menikmatinya. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat, _baka!_" celoteh Hitsugaya, mengikuti gerakan Ichigo yang duduk disampingnya. Ichigo meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Hitsugaya, lalu mengusapnya. Sesaat Hitsugaya merasa nyaman dengan adanya tangan Ichigo yang mengusap kepalanya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan keyakinan.

"Kalau ada yang tahu, diumumkan ke publik saja. Selesai, 'kan?" Hitsugaya langsung memukul kepalanya, "_Gomen_."

"_Mou ii…_ Kurosaki…" panggilnya lirih.

"_Nan da?"_

"Minggu depan aku tidak akan di Soul Society. Divisi 10 dan Divisi 6 akan menjalan sebuah misi. Kemungkinan juga misi kami ini berlangsung cukup lama, mengingat perjalanannya yang lumayan jauh. Jadi aku… aku memberitahukan ini padamu agar kau tidak khawatir," terang Hitsugaya. _Baby face_-nya menatap Ichigo sendu. Dalam hatinya, Ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tak ingin jauh darinya.

Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar didadanya. Memberi ketenangan dan keyakinan padanya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu bersedih dan cemas. Ichigo akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga Hitsugaya. Itulah yang ingin pengganti dewa kematian itu sampaikan pada Kapten kecil ini.

"Sebaiknya yang lebih kau khawatirkan adalah Byakuya. Sebab kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, aku akan langsung membunuhnya," ancam Ichigo. Membuat kesedihan Hitsugaya sedikit menghilang. "Eh, tapi dimana kau akan ditugaskan, Toushiro?"

"Itu rahasia, Kurosaki."

"Hee? Bahkan kau merahasiakan ini dari kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Sudah kubilang rahasia, Kurosaki. Yang tidak ada kepentingannya dengan misi ini, tak berhak untuk tahu." perempatan muncul dipelipis Ichigo, mulai deh tuh acara adu mulut diantara keduanya.

"_Taichou!_"

Teriakan ceria yang sangat familiar dari seseorang wanita menggemparkan Kantor Divisi 10. Matsumoto masuk dengan mendobrak pintu seperti biasa. Ia mengedipkan matanya, melihat sesosok Ichigo yang sedang berpura-pura berpose memberikan bento pada Hitsugaya. Matsumoto berjalan mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichigo?"

"Hanya memberikan bento ini untuk Toushiro–" Matsumoto menaikkan alisnya. Ichigo yang mengerti akan tanda tersebut, segera menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Ini dari Karin, Rangiku-_san_."

"Oh, begitu!" balasnya ceria. Hitsugaya heran melihat keceriaan wakilnya, ada yang berbeda dari sikapnya kali ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Matsumoto? Mengerjakan _paperwork_-mu? Menaikkan gajimu yang hanya kau gunakan untuk minum-minum?" Matsumoto kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Seakan Hitsugaya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Matsumoto. Dia hampir terjungkal juga karena Kapten-nya tahu dia menginginkan sesuatu.

Matsumoto memainkan jari-jarinya tanda Ia gugup, "Boleh tidak…" saking gugupnya, dia lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan. Hitsugaya masih sabar menunggu kalimat wanita seksi itu, "… begini… umm~…" Hitsugaya yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran, berdecak kesal, "… Kapan-kapan saja, _Taichou_. Maaf telah… mengganggu… anda..." nyali Matsumoto langsung ciut seketika setelah Kapten-nya menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mencengkram erat gelas yang dia pegang, ditambah dengan suasana yang semakin dingin.

Matsumoto perlahan mundur, berniat untuk melenggang pergi dari situ. Belum sempat dia berbalik, Hitsugaya memanggilnya, "Kerjakan _paperwork_-mu sekarang! Atau aku tidak akan mau memenuhi permintaanmu itu!" ancamnya. Matsumoto langsung tancap gas menuju mejanya, duduk rapi dan mulai mengerjakan _paperwork-_nya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Ichigo yang merasa sudah tidak ada kepentingan lagi di sini dan sudah mengapeli Hitsugaya, pamit pergi. Akan tetapi, sebelum melangkah maju, Ichigo berbicara tanpa suara, hanya gerakan bibir saja. "Kutunggu kau."

Sang Kapten berbadan mungil ini menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Tidak memandang Ichigo lagi. Itu adalah sebuah isyarat yang diberikan Hitsugaya kalau dia mengerti.

"Rangiku-_san,_ sampai jumpa."

"Ah, iya! Pergi sana!"

"Rangiku-_san_…"

.

.

.

"Fiuh. Hampir saja Rangiku-_san_ tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan tadi siang," lega Ichigo, "Telingamu tajam juga ya, Toushiro."

Mereka berdua kini sedang berpacaran di bukit yang menghadap Seireitei. Hitsugaya menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Ichigo, keduanya memandang indahnya sore hari di Seireitei.

"Hm. Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan hawa kedatangannya," balas Hitsugaya sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sibuk baginya, membantu mengerjakan _paperwork_ Divisi lain, merencanakan strategi yang akan dipakai untuk misinya bersama Byakuya. Rasa lelah bergelanyut ditubuhnya, juga rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.

Mendadak Hitsugaya jatuh ke depan, Ichigo langsung menahannya dan menariknya lebih dekat padanya, "Hei, Toushiro! Toushiro, ada apa denganmu? Hei!" cemas Ichigo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Hitsugaya mengerang sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Aku… mengantuk…" rasa kantuknya tak bisa Ia tahan lagi, matanya semakin berat untuk ia buka sekarang. Ditambah Ichigo yang mengelus kepalanya, semakin menambah rasa kantuknya. Hitsugaya terlihat nyaman tidur dipelukan kekasihnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas, "Aku kira apa. Oke, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun, Toushiro," bisiknya. Samar-samar Hitsugaya mendengarnya dan hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman yang pelan. Kemudian dia pun tertidur pulas.

Pengganti dewa kematian itu senyam-senyum sendiri melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur. Kelelahan terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Melihatnya yang seperti ini, membuat Ichigo miris, merasa bersalah pada Hitsugaya karena tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kekasihnya tak mau dibantu oleh Ichigo.

Selagi tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak mengobrol, pikiran Ichigo melayang pergi. Memikirkan hadiah dan kejutan apa yang harus Ia berikan pada satu tahun hari jadinya dengan Hitsugaya. Bagaimana kalau membuat dirinya dikira mati? Lalu pas harinya tiba, dia akan muncul dihadapan Hitsugaya. Akan tetapi, rencana itu tidak bisa Ia lakukan sendirian. Perlu beberapa _shinigami_ untuk membantunya. Tidak, tidak. Ichigo ingin memberi kejutan tanpa bantuan dari _shinigami_ lain. Bagaimana ini? Rencana apa yang bisa dia lakukan sendirian? Ichigo menghela nafas berat.

Merasa ada gerakan, Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya yang sedang mengucek kedua matanya dan menguap. "Sudah selesai, putri tidur-ku?" goda Ichigo dengan tidak memanggil nama aslinya. Walaupun memanggil namanya yang asli saja masih diprotes karena tidak menyertakan Kapten didepannya.

"Sebenarnya masih mengantuk, tapi…" Hitsugaya memotong kalimat dengan sengaja. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama dalam posisi yang sama, Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama, "Aku kasian pada tubuhmu yang pastinya pegal 'kan." kekasihnya ini memang selalu tau keadaan Ichigo, si surai oranye ini tidak salah dalam memilih pasangan. Dia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Hitsugaya yang notabene tidak banyak orang yang bisa mendekatinya, apalagi 'memilikinya'.

"Kurosaki…" sebuah panggilan menolehkan kepala Ichigo ke asal suara. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sebelum aku pergi."

Jantung Ichigo seketika berhenti berdetak selama sedetik, begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Hitsugaya yang terakhir tadi. "Kau… maksudmu… kau akan mati begitu?"

Tatapan tajam nan sangar dari Hitsugaya diberikan pada Ichigo. Dia salah paham. "Maksudku misi."

"Oh, aku kira mati. Toushiro, kata-katamu agak sulit untuk kumengerti," keluh Ichigo. Sudah beberapa kali dia selalu salah mengartikan kalimat Hitsugaya.

"Kalimatku biasa-biasa saja, hanya otakmu itu yang terlalu berlebihan dalam mengartikan ucapanku." Ichigo cengengesan.

"Tau aja kau."

"Aku kekasihmu, Kurosaki!"

.

.

.

"Beliau bilang ada sedikit urusan di kantor, jadi kami diperintahkan untuk ke sini terlebih dahulu." _Shinigami_ dari Divisi 10 melapor pada Byakuya. Kapten Divisi 6 menanyakan kenapa Hitsugaya daritadi belum datang juga, padahal dua menit lagi mereka akan berangkat, mereka sudah menunggu di gerbang _senkaimon_. Byakuya menyuruh _shinigami_ itu kembali ke barisan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kapten Divisi 10 datang. "_Gomen kudasai,_ Kuchiki-_taichou_, aku terlambat." Hitsugaya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Byakuya menatapnya dingin, dilemparnya pandangan itu kepada orang yang ada di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya.

"Kebetulan bertemu Toushiro, jadi aku mengikutinya…"

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal." Ichigo membatu seketika, tak mampu membalasnya. Alasan apa yang tepat untuk dikatakan? Tanpa diketahui mereka berdua, Hitsugaya mendesah kesal.

"Kuchiki-_taichou_, semuanya sudah siap?" Hitsugaya berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Byakuya dari Ichigo.

"Iya. Tinggal menunggu kau siap atau belum."

"Aku sudah siap."

"Baik. Kita berangkat!"

"_Hai'_!" sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari _senkaimon_, Hitsugaya sempat memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Ichigo yang menatap kepergian Kapten mungil itu dengan kekhawatiran. Khawatir kalau kemungkinan misi Hitsugaya dan Byakuya akan gagal dan mereka terbunuh dalam misi.

Ichigo berbalik pergi setelah gerbang _senkaimon_ tertutup, wajahnya menunduk lesu. Dia teringat kejadian tadi, kejadian yang membuat Hitsugaya bisa terlambat. Pengganti dewa kematian datang ke Kantor Hitsugaya untuk melihat persiapan Hitsugaya. Ichigo juga memberikan _kiss_. "Jangan mati, Toushiro. Aku menunggu kepulanganmu sampai kapanpun." Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak waktu itu. Ichigo memeluknya dengan erat. Memberi semangat untuknya, "Kalau kau dalam bahaya, sebut namaku dan aku akan datang, Toushiro."

"Huh? Jangan remehkan aku, Kurosaki. Level kita berbeda."

Ichigo tertawa sendiri mengingat tadi. dia dan Hitsugaya memang mempunyai sifat yang sama. Mereka berdua tidak ingin membuat orang disekitarnya bersedih. Selalu menampakkan ekspresi dan ucapan yang seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Namun, dibalik itu semua, mereka mempunyai beban berat yang harus ditanggung. Ichigo mengerti, dibalik senyuman Hitsugaya menyimpan banyak ketakutan yang luar biasa jika dia tidak bisa kembali ke _Soul Society_. Dia takut jika tidak bisa kembali ke pelukan Ichigo.

"Kau harus kembali. Ya? Kau pasti akan kembali." Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa cemas di dalam hatinya, meski itu tidak berguna. Yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo sekarang adalah mendoakannya, berharap kalau senyuman tadi bukanlah senyuman terakhir yang dia perlihatkan untuk Ichigo.

.

.

.

Darah mengalir dimana-mana, bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh rusah berat dibeberapa tempat, butiran es masih melekat di bangunan itu serta bunga sakura yang melayang diterpa angin.

Byakuya menjulurkan tangannya, meraih Hitsugaya untuk membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

Seseorang _shinigami_ menghampiri kedua Kapten tersebut. Dia berasal dari barak Divisi 6, melapor keadaan para _shinigami_ yang masih tersisa. "Maaf. Semua mayat anggota keluarga Saitama tidak kami temukan. Kemungkinan mereka masih hidup dan melarikan diri."

"Banyak sekali pengawal yang mereka punya," keluh Hitsugaya, lalu mengijinkan _shinigami_ itu untuk pergi. Tak lupa memberinya perintah agar _shinigami-shinigami_ yang terluka segera diobati, juga mencari _shinigami_ yang mungkin masih hidup. Mereka akan beristirahat sejenak, lagipula dua anggota Divisi 10 diperintahkan mencari jejak keluarga Saitama.

Tinggallah Byakuya dan Hitsugaya di situ, si surai putih sepertinya tidak mengetahui kalau sedari tadi Byakuya memperhatikannya. Ia baru tau setelah Byakuya memanggilnya. "Bibirmu," ucapnya singkat. Hitsugaya memegang bibirnya, tapi malah tangannya digenggam Byakuya. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur, Byakuya gunakan untuk memegang pipi Hitsugaya.

Kapten Divisi 10 itu sempat membatu merasakan tangan Byakuya yang menggerayangi pipinya, menghapus sisa darah yang menempel disudut bibirnya. Hitsugaya jadi teringat akan sentuhan Ichigo, sesaat dia terlena akan sentuhan Byakuya dipipinya. "Ah, _sankyuu_."

Byakuya menarik tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya masih setia menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya. Dia memandangnya bingung karena Byakuya tidak kunjung melepas tangannya. "Hitsugaya-_taichou_…" panggilnya, ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali.

"Ya?"

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, sekitar satu menit. Tiba-tiba Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Hitsugaya kaget.

"Misi ini menjengkelkan. Aku ingin segera pulang, Hitsugaya-_taichou_." Hitsugaya mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Byakuya mengeluh?

"Uh-ya. Aku juga ingin cepat kembali ke _Soul Society_."

.

.

.

Ichigo bingung. Dia harus senang atau marah? Apakah dia harus senang ketika mengetahui Hitsugaya sudah pulang ke _Soul Society? _Tentu saja Ichigo _kudu_ senang. Tapi apa yang membuat Ichigo marah?

Sudah hampir satu bulan, Hitsugaya menjalani misinya bersama Byakuya. Dan saat sampai ke _Soul Society,_ Ichigo dikejutkan dengan Hitsugaya pingsan dipelukan Byakuya. Mereka yang baru pulang dari misi, segera dibawa ke Divisi 4 untuk menjalani perawatan medis, karena luka-luka yang dialami mereka lumayan parah. Begitu juga sang kedua Kapten, Byakuya dan Hitsugaya. Byakuya memang terluka, namun dia menolak untuk dirawat dan memilih untuk menemani Hitsugaya dikamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi juga, Byakuya? Sudah satu hari kau ada di situ. _Teme!_"

Sebagai kekasihnya Hitsugaya, Ichigo ingin mengetahui keadaan Hitsugaya. Dia ingin menjenguknya, tapi terganggu dengan adanya Byakuya. Kalau Ichigo nekad datang, Byakuya pasti akan menginterogasinya. Memberikan berbagai pertanyaan yang mungkin akan sulit bagi Ichigo untuk menjawabnya. Pertanyaan Byakuya itu menjebak. Ichigo perlu IQ tinggi jika tidak ingin hubungan spesialnya dengan Hitsugaya diketahui olehnya.

"Hitsugaya-_Taichou_…" gumam Byakuya pelan memandangi malaikat yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang. Diangkatnya telapak tangan Hitsugaya, digenggamnya, lalu diciumnya. Untung saja Ichigo tidak tahu, kalau saja dia melihatnya, bisa dipastikan Divisi 4 hancur seketika. Byakuya meletakkan kembali tangan Hitsugaya, membungkuk sambil berkata maaf. Kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Ichigo yang dari kemarin berada di atas atap –mengantri tuk menjenguk Hitsugaya secara diam-diam–, melihat Byakuya berjalan keluar dari Divisi 4. Entah dia ingin pergi kemana. Mumpung ada kesempatan, dia langsung melompat ke bawah, membuka jendela kamar Hitsugaya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"_Yatta_! Aku bisa ke sini!" senangnya. Mata hazelnya teralih oleh sesosok putra tidur dihadapannya. Ia julurkan tangannya, meraih pipi tirus nan mulus milik Kapten Divisi 10. Dielusnya dengan lembut, berharap Hitsugaya cepat membuka matanya, "Toushiro…"

"Aku menunggumu, Kurosaki. Kemana saja kau? Baru datang sekarang." Kelopak mata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, memancarkan manik hijau bak berlian yang mampu membuat orang terkagum-kagum.

Ichigo reflek berteriak dan mundur ke belakang, karena kaget dengan reaksi Hiitsugaya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. "Kau… sudah siuman… ya?" suaranya terdengar gemetar, detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ichigo kembali mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Setelah Kuchiki pergi, aku baru sadar." Hitsugaya masih dalam keadaan terbaring, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. "Uh, Kurosaki…"

"Ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan kanannya, dikatupkannya lalu dibuka begitu seterusnya. Ichigo mengernyit, digenggamnya telapak tangan kekasihnya itu. Memberikan maksud untuk katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan ragu dan jangan malu, aku kekasihmu. Aku siap mendengarkan segala keluh kesahmu. Keluarkanlah uneg-uneg yang ada dihatimu.

Hitsugaya membalas genggaman Ichigo. "Samar-samar aku mendengar Kuchiki-_Taichou_…" Hitsugaya memotong kalimatnya, mengingat-ingat apa yang diucapkan Byakuya. Ichigo tetap setia menunggu Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "… Tadi mengucapkan maaf…"

"Itu bukan masalah 'kan?"

"Tapi tanganku dipegang olehnya. Juga aku merasakan, punggung tanganku diciumnya."

"Oh. Hanya itu saja ya…"

"… Kurosaki."

"_AITSU!_ _YURUSENAI!_"

"Te, tenanglah, Kurosaki. Itu bukan masalah 'kan?"

"ITU MASALAH BUATKU, TOUSHIRO!"

"Kurosaki, _damare_."

"Byakuya _teme_!" Hitsugaya langsung bangkit, karena mengetahui Ichigo mendadak membalikkan tubuhnya. Hitsugaya berpikir jika Ichigo akan menghajar Byakuya. Hitsugaya yang masih waras, ingin menghalangi Ichigo. Apa jadinya kalah Ichigo benar-benar mendatangi Byakuya dan berniat membunuhnya tanpa ada alasan. Ikatan cinta dengan Hitsugaya kah yang harus jadi alasan? Bukannya akan membunuh, tapi Ichigo malah akan dibunuh oleh masyarakat Seireitei.

Hitsugaya turun dari ranjangnya, tapikarena selimut yang membalutnya tadi ikut jatuh dan menyerempet kaki Hitsugaya hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terhuyung ke depan.

BRUKK

"Hati-hati, Toushiro." Ichigo memeluk erat sosok Hitsugaya. Sang pemilik pedang es terkuat ini ingin membalas pelukannya. Namun, karena tangannya tertekuk dan terapit diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Ichigo, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kurosaki, kau tidak akan menemui Kuchiki 'kan?" dari nadanya terdengar seperti memohon pada Ichigo agar tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Ichigo tersenyum jail.

"Sekarang belum, tapi setelah ini aku akan menghajarnya," ucapnya bohong. Hitsugaya sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak menyebutkan nama Kurosaki. Ichigo menatapnya sambil mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya. "Manjanya…" godanya sekali lagi. Membuat Hitsugaya memanyunkan bibirnya. Kembali dia benamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo. Untuk saat ini, mereka ingin berpelukan lama, melepas rindu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"_Gomen_, Kurosaki. Aku ada rapat," bisik Hitsugaya sangat pelan.

"Oke."

Setelah keluarnya Hitsugaya dari Divisi 4, Ichigo berencana untuk mengajaknya berkencan di bukit itu lagi. Tapi karena Hitsugaya sekarang ada rapat, jadi terpaksa mereka berdua menundanya. Ichigo menghela nafas berat.

Bukan kali ini saja Ichigo mengajak Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya menolaknya. Sudah berulang kali hal ini terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, pangkatnya sebagai Kapten yang menjadi alasan Ichigo sabar menanti hari agar bisa berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, lama-lama Ichigo merasa kesal, bukan hanya kesal, tapi juga bingung dan marah. Semenjak Hitsugaya keluar dari Divisi 4, kesibukannya bertambah. Bahkan hampir tak ada waktu yang bisa dicari Hitsugaya untuk bersama Ichigo.

Hitsugaya juga dilanda kebingungan, kesal dan marah. _Soutaichou_ sering mengadakan rapat yang tidak terlalu penting, Hitsugaya ingin sekali satu hari membolos rapat, namun, tidak bisa. _Soutaicho_ selalu beralasan kalau rapat ini penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan oleh para _Taichou_, tapi nyatanya –menurut Hitsugaya– rapat ini tidak membahas soal yang penting. Tak ada kasus khusus dalam topic yang diberikan. Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat sebelum memasuki Divisi 1.

"Siang, Hitsugaya-_Taichou_," sapa Byakuya.

"Mm. Siang."

"Kau kenapa?" tmelihat wajah Hitsugaya lebih murung daripada biasanya –saat rapat– membuat Byakuya bertanya. Kembali, Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bosan dengan rapat ini," keluhnya. Byakuya terdiam.

"Setelah rapat ini, mau pergi denganku ke kedai favorit keluarga Kuchiki?" tawarnya.

"Egh? Uh, ba, baiklah."

.

.

.

"Sialan kau, Renji. Dasar babon jelek! Mentang-mentang lagi sakit, seenaknya aja menyuruhku melayaninya," geram Ichigo. Gara-gara Renji, Ichigo jadi pulang malam. Rukia meminta bantuan ke Ichigo untuk merawat Renji yang sedang sakit dirumahnya. Ichigo memijat lengannya yang terasa pegal, "Kalau bukan temanku yang memintanya, aku tidak akan mau! Suatu saat akan kubalas kau–"

"Lebih baik kau tidur dirumahku saja, lagipula rumahmu juga jauh dari sini, Hitsugaya-_Taichou_."

"Tidak usah, Kuchiki-_Taichou_." Pendengaran Ichigo langsung menajam ketika mendengar suara Hitsugaya. segera dia mencari dimana asal suara tersebut.

"Byakuya… Toushiro…" gumamnya tanpa sadar melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan Byakuya di jalan sepi seperti ini, "Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?"

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak. "_Daijoubu_, Kuchiki-_Taichou_. Aku akan pulang kerumahku sendiri saja. Terima kasih atas traktirannya."

Dalam hati Ichigo berseru senang. Tolak dia, Toushiro. Batinnya.

"Tapi, Hitsugaya-_Taichou_, kau terlihat kelelahan. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan sampai kerumahmu."

Ichigo berdecak kesal. Masih nekad juga? Ichigo merasa hatinya sangat panas sekarang. Justru dialah yang lebih khawatir kalau Hitsugaya benar-benar di rumah Byakuya. Ichigo berdoa agar Hitsugaya menolaknya lagi. Cepatlah berpisah dengan Hitsugaya, agar Ichigo bisa dengan Hitsugaya.

"_Sankyuu_. Tapi itu tidak perlu." Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lagi. Mendengar Byakuya nama kekasihnya, kembali Ichigo memperhatikan mereka. Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata Ichigo membulat sempurna disertai mulutnya yang terbuka, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Byakuya menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya dengan paksa. Sempat ada nada protes dari Hitsugaya, tapi tidak digubris Byakuya. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan datar.

Ichigo mencakar dinding yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi. Sebenarnya dia ingin membuntuti mereka, tapi dia berpikir lagi kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Pikir Ichigo dengan hati yang terluka.

Ichigo terus kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi. Mata hazelnya menatap langit kamarnya. Dia juga tidak bisa tidur karenanya.

"Ichigo, _hayaku_!" Keigo sebel sendiri melihat Ichigo yang berjalan sangat lambat dan tidak bersemangat. "Ichigo!" keigo yang sudah kehabisan rasa sabar, segera menarik baju Ichigo. Si surai oranye yang lagi _bad mood_ ini mendesis marah.

"Lepaskan, Keigo! Kau bisa pergi duluan ke sekolah! Tinggalkan saja aku–" kalimat Ichigo tercekat ditenggorakannya, saat Ichigo melewati sebuah taman, sekilas dia melihat ada Hitsugaya di sana. Tangannya mencengkram erat tasnya. Melampiaskan kemarahan hatinya. "_Doushite_, Toushiro? Kenapa kau bersama dengan Byakuya?"

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar harus bicara pada Toushiro." Derap kaki Ichigo dipenuhi emosi, begitu juga dengan hatinya. "Ah, Rangiku-_san_, kau melihat Toushiro tidak? Aku ada urusan penting dengannya." Mendengar nada emosi dari mulut Ichigo serta keningnya yang berkerut, Matsumoto terlonjak.

"_Taichou_ ada di Divisi 6." Matsumoto kembali terlonjak setelah Ichigo menggertakkan giginya cukup keras, sorot matanya sangat marah saat mendengar Divisi 6. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Matsumoto, Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo_ menuju tempat yang dituju.

.

.

.

Ichigo sekarang tidak peduli dengan hubungannya akan terbongkar, Ichigo tidak peduli jika harus diceramahi para _Taichou_ kalau dia berpacaran dengan Hitsugaya. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah perasaan Hitsugaya padanya. Hitsugaya yang sekarang lebih dekat dengan Byakuya ketimbang dengan Ichigo. Bahkan kedekatannya dengan Byakuya –dimata Ichigo– melebihi dari sekedar teman. Ichigo beranggapan jika Hitsugaya selingkuh dengan Byakuya.

Anggapannya pun didukung dengan fakta bahwa Hitsugaya sering memperlihatkan senyum padanya, sering berduaan, bahkan mereka berdua selalu dalam misi yang sama. Apa maksud semua ini, Toushiro?! Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo berlari cepat menuju tempat kerja Byakuya, kebetulan pintu kantornya sedang terbuka lebar. Namun, kejadian yang tak disangka terjadi. Badannya mematung seketika melihat Byakuya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar. Didepannya ada Hitsugaya yang sedang membelakangi Ichigo. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo.

Ichigo terbelalak ketika Byakuya memegang puncak kepala Hitsugaya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ichigo membeku.

Cukup lama pose mereka seperti itu, tapi setelah ada gerakan kecil dari Hitsugaya, Byakuya menaikkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya secara perlahan memutar kepalanya ke belakang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kurosaki…"

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, Hitsugaya jadi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Perlahan tubuhnya juga ikut berbalik menghadap Ichigo di ambang pintu sana. Dia bingung ketika dia memanggil nama Ichigo, tapi tidak ditanggapi. Mendadak Ichigo berlari kehadapannya dan mencengkram lengannya cukup kuat, hingga membuat Hitsugaya meringis sakit.

Byakuya menutup matanya, kemudian berbalik.

"Kurosaki, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menahan rasa sakit dilengannya, tapi tetap saja tidak direspon Ichigo. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat Hitsugaya pontang-panting mengikuti Ichigo. Hitsugaya memberontak, memaksa Ichigo untuk melepaskan tangannya. Disentaknya dengan keras, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya Ichigo sudah lebih dulu menambah kekuatan cengkramannya, sehingga sulit bagi Hitsugaya untuk melepasnya. Akhirnya Hitsugaya pasrah saja, percuma saja dia memberontak. Toh dia kalah kuat dengan Ichigo.

.

.

.

Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Hitsugaya dan dihempaskannya ke pohon dengan keras. "_Aa, ittai_, Kurosaki…"

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Toushiro?" Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Ichigo menggertakkan giginya, cengkramannya dibahu Hitsugaya bertambah kuat dan membuat sang pemiliknya kesakitan. Nafas Ichigo terengah-engah akibat emosi yang dia tahan dari tadi, tapi tidak bisa diluapkan seluruhnya.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat semua itu, Toushiro! Saat kau berpegangan tangan dengan Byakuya, saat kau juga memegang pipi Byakuya, kau selalu memberikan senyumanmu padanya juga! Hal yang kau lakukan itu, kenapa kau jarang melakukannya untukku, Toushiro?! Apalagi aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Byakuya. Apa maksud semuanya, Toushiro!" nada Ichigo semakin lama semakin gemetar, tubuhnya pun juga ikut bergetar. Hatinya sangat penuh dengan kecemburuan sekarang.

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menatap mata Ichigo. Nafas Ichigo tiba-tiba normal, dia tidak terlihat emosi lagi, digantikannya dengan senyuman kecut. "Jika kau lebih mencintai Byakuya daripada aku, lebih baik kita putus–"

**PLAKKKKK**

Tamparan keras diterima Ichigo di pipi. Hitsugaya tidak terima dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan Ichigo padanya. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu, Kurosaki!" bentaknya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Ichigo membalasnya sengit. "Kenapa? Kau lebih cinta Byakuya kan?"

"_BAKAMIKAN_!" bentak Hitsugaya lebih keras. "Dengarkan aku! Kau bilang Kuchiki menciumku tadi? Kau salah besar, Kurosaki! Dia hanya membisikan sesuatu padaku. Dia bilang 'Maaf, Hitsugaya-_Taichou_, telah menjahilimu selama ini. Aku ditugaskan _Soutaichou_ agar membuatmu jauh dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Sejak dari kalian jadian, kami sudah tau. Jadi setelah ini kalian tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Dan juga para _Taichou_ tidak akan menghajar Ichigo… lebih baik kau jelaskan ini semua pada Ichigo yang ada dibelakangmu. Dia berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu padamu.' begitu," jelas Hitsugaya sambil bermuka masam mengingat kejahilan _Soutaichou_ padanya dan juga pada Ichigo.

Alis Ichigo naik-turun, tidak percaya kalau dibalik semua ini adalah Yamamoto Genryusai. Tangannya yang ada dibahu Hitsugaya terkulai lemas. Penjelasan Hitsugaya tadi masih terngiang dikepalanya dengan jelas.

Hitsugaya menubrukkan tubuhnya ke Ichigo, memeluknya. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ichigo. "Kurosaki, jangan katakan kita putus lagi, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku ingin hidup bersamamu." Ichigo balik membalas pelukan Hitsugaya. "Tubuhku, hatiku, jiwaku hanya untukmu, Kurosaki. Akan aku berikan semua yang kau inginkan, apapun itu demi kau. Mati pun juga tidak apa-apa…"

"Oi, tunggu, tunggu!" Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya, mendongakkan wajah Hitsugaya untuk menatapnya. "Kalau kau mati, semuanya akan berakhir, Toushiro, cinta kita akan berakhir. 'Hidupku hanya untuk bersamamu, mencintaimu' itu saja sudah cukup. Jangan katakan 'ingin mati demi aku'. _Na?_" ucapnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

Hitsugaya tertegun dengan ucapan Ichigo, tak dia kira kata-kata tersebut bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tertawa kecil, membuat Ichigo menaikkan alisnya. "_Doushite_, Toushiro? Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Hitsugaya membalas senyuman Ichigo, dipegangnya pipi Ichigo dan dielusnya dengan lembut. "_Daisuki_, Kurosaki"

"_Daisuki da yo_, Toushiro."

**_End_**

_Aitsu! Yurusenai!_ = Dia! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

_Damare_ = diam (sama kayak _urusai_ mungkin)

Banyak kekurangan dan tidak jelas ya? Huft, ya ini lah yang bisa Juu tulis untuk IHD. Sebenernya fic ini panjang banget, tapi terpaksa Juu singkat, karena dilanda rasa malas *dilempar gunting*

Saaa~ Happy IchiHitsu Day, Minna~!

Semoga nih pair langgeng sampai akhir hayat mereka (?)


End file.
